


the wanting comes in waves

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Prompt Fill, attempted forced bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt comes to groggily, expecting pain. While his muscles are undeniably sore, he's surprised to find the surface under him plush and soft and warm. With more effort than he feels it should take, he opens his eyes. He's in a rather plain room, with the exception of a large pile of mismatched blankets all in different styles, but all equally soft against his skin when he feels them. He can't quite focus on anything, and so it takes him a moment to realize he's no longer wearing his coat. In fact, he's down to his undershirt and trousers, and his undershirt is halfway unbuttoned so his neck and collarbone are exposed. There's a glass on the bedside table and his self-preservation seems to be gone at the moment because he unthinkingly lifts the glass drinks it, too sleepy to do anything other than appreciate the cool liquid on his parched throat. He grabs a few of the blankets that aren't already on the bed, lazily arranging them around the edges before settling down in the middle. There's a distant worry in the back of his mind at the fact he could see neither his wand of his case but sleep pulls him under before he can take anymore action.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: Wizarding kind has alphas and omegas though they’re rare nowadays (they were easier for muggles/mo-majs to spot during the era of witch trials). Alphas are respected as the fiercest of warriors and leaders whilst omegas are seen as delicate and in need of protection. Despite being seen as weaker a panicked omega can put their entire magic into an unbreakable shield if they feel that they or their family is threatened though this can lead to them dying of magical exhaustion if they maintain it for too long.
> 
> Newt has managed to cover up the fact that he’s omega in order to be free to travel and study what most would consider dangerous creatures. That changes when MACUSA try to take his case from him in the court room and he pulls up an omega’s shield in front of all the world leaders.
> 
> Grindelwald!Graves talks Newt down and offers the council to take Newt somewhere calmer. As he is (supposably) a trusted authority figure it’s allowed but instead of taking Newt somewhere to wait Grindelwald takes him to his nearest safe house. The same one that he’s keeping the real Graves (though Newt’s accommodations are quite a bit comfier and at this point neither Newt nor Graves are aware of the other). Credence doesn’t find the wand under Modesty’s bed for a day or two, postponing Grindelwald’s reveal and capture and giving him time to begin establishing a bond with Newt though he is caught before they can properly mate (Newt is unsurprisingly unwilling to make it easy for the dark lord). The problem is no one knows where he or Graves are. Somehow one of them manages to get out of the room they’re locked in and find the other though they are still trapped in the house. By this point the Newt is suffering from the incomplete bonding and the potions Grindelwald forced him to take to induce heat are finally kicking in. As the only alpha around Graves has to complete the bond and mate Newt or Newt could die. They get rescued shortly after.
> 
> Bonus: an omega claiming mothership is a Big Deal. In the courtroom Jacob is getting rapid fire explanations from Tina but is confused and asks why there’s such a fuss about Newt calling himself ‘mummy’ to a bunch of creatures. Cue the world leaders losing. Their. Collective. SHIT.

The shield goes up so fast, even he nearly flinches where he's watching. As it stands, the woman who brought in the omega - Goldstein, he remembers from Graves memories - jumps back as if burned. The hush that falls isn't surprising; an omega putting up a shield was a rarely seen event, even with well-known omegas, and he obviously wasn't alone in assuming the lithe man had been a beta. It's an act of desperation, and Gellert very clearly remembers the only other one he'd seen, not even a full shield (although he abandons that train of thought quickly, he prefers not to think about the cracked, flickering shield Ariana tried to produce during the duel, nor about the way it shattered so violently under the force of the curse. ) 

The near blinding flash that had first filled the room has soften, although the crisp swirls of lights are still nearly opaque around the omega - Newt Scamander, he reminds himself - and let only the faintest hint of an outline through. Distantly, he hears his aunt's voice telling him 'the stronger the shield, the stronger the omega behind it' in a wistful tone, and without really realizing it, he finds himself straightening and clearing his throat. The sound seems to echo through out the room, as everyone's attention turns to him. There's a moment where he's grateful he thought well enough ahead to pick another alpha to impersonate, so at least if anyone questions his actions he can blame them on biology. 

"If I may?" he says softly, looking at Picquery. His inner alpha burns at having to ask permission, and from a beta at that, but Gellert has decades of practice controlling that side of himself and is able to keep himself in place until the women gives a slight nod in lieu of a verbal answer. There's no real reason to want the omega, he reflects as he slowly approaches, but it's been so long since he's allowed himself to indulge his inner alpha. The man is obviously a strong wizard, if the shield is any indication, and though there wasn't much time to study him before the shield went up, Gellert has no complaints about the soft, auburn hair and sharp cheekbones he observed. He'd be a welcome distraction while finding the child, at least, and its a known fact that bonded alphas tend to be more level-headed and focused. 

The shield pulses when he gets too close - a warning - and he takes a step back. While he has no practical experience with this, he knows one wrong move can cause the omega to lash out. Not to mention, the longer the shield is up, the more worn-out the omega will be, and the easier everything else will go. Goldstein is kneeling next to the shield, talking in muted tones, and there's a brief flare of jealousy in the back of his mind. He can't quite make out what she's saying, even when he's close enough that he should have no trouble at all, and it takes him a moment to realize she's talking in the low register omegas use to sooth their children. He takes a moment to mourn the fact that she keeps getting under foot, she's a rather bright witch (although a bit too perceptive for his tastes) and the loss of an omega on top of that is a shame. He'll make sure to keep an eye on her, she managed to fool everyone into thinking she was a beta and probably would've kept it up had another distressed omega triggered her baser instincts, so perhaps there's potential there after all. He places a hand on her shoulder, and doesn't react when she startles at his touch. She looks at him with suspicious eyes, but stands and moves back, pushing the muggle they've brought back as well. 

The shield has dimmed more, though it still gives another pulse when he approaches again. Its only been a short while since it went up, but that intense rush of magic is so draining that most shields can only stay up for very brief times. The longest recorded was just under an hour, and the omega had been so weak at the end there was no time for any sort of medical assistance and she had died. Gellert tries to estimate how long its been, and is angered to find out he can't. He should have more control over himself than this. With so many things happening at once, and the surge of base instincts that just keeps repeating 'mine' through his head, time feels sluggish and warped. 

He can see through the shield now, though, at the figure standing protectively over a rather non-descript case. It must be where the beast are, he thinks, and his alpha preens at being so close to such a clever omega. Keeping something so important to him so close all the time. He takes a moment to listen to his instincts, something he doesn't allow very often, and then it's easy to make the connection between the case and the shield. The man looks to be in his late twenties, early thirties, right around the age most omegas settle down with children. The more cultured part of him scoffs at that notion, but his alpha gets almost giddy at the thought of pups. 

"No one is going to harm your creatures, Mr. Scamander," he says calmly, watching the man tremble slightly with effort. The shield is thin enough now for Gellert to see the subtle shakes that rack his figures every few seconds, thin enough to make out the blue of his coat and the fact that even as he stands in the protective shield he looks mostly at the floor. Gellert steps closer again, and although the shield holds there is no defensive spark this time. He chances another step closer and drops his tone again, putting as much authority and warmth into his voice as possible; "no harm will come to your babies, I promise".

The words are quiet enough only the closest people hear them, and he's vaguely aware of the whispers catching around the room, but his focus stays on the omega. Eyes that had been locked on the floor snapped up to meet his, and there a sense of questioning in them. His inner alpha is thrilled at the challenge, and that baser part of him wants the shield to drop so he can give chase. He rolls his shoulders back, shuts that part of him away now that he's found his in, and takes one last step forward with his hands raised. He's close enough now that his fingers can brush against the shield, and while he doesn't break the eye contact, he's vaguely aware of how the shaking has increased and the violent way the omega's chest heaves in effort to keep the shield up. 

"They don't understand what a good mother you are, but I do. Such a good omega. Trust me and you and your babies will be safe from everyone else." The words are nearly whispered, a low growl meant for the man behind the shield and no one else. They seem to have almost the opposite affect at first, judging from the flash of distrust in the omega's eyes but it doesn't make a difference in the end, because the shield gives one last shudder and falls. The omega nearly falls with it, but Gellert is close enough to move in time to catch him. He's breathing, heavy automatic breaths, but otherwise unresponsive. Gellert spares enough time to cast another look at Picquery, and while she looks slightly overwhelmed at everything, she swallows and nods at him. It's enough for him, and he clutches his prize to him, snags the handle of the case, and apparates out of the room. The last image he has is of Goldstein's hand reaching for them, and he's relieved to find she hadn't managed to grab on in time. 

He looks around the room they've appeared in, setting the omega down on the bed. He strips off the man's outer layers, nearly dropping the coat when one of pockets begins moving. He reaches in, and is surprised at the small face peering back at him. 'A bowtruckle', his mind supplies, and he almost drops the thing when it bites him. He carefully cracks open the case, unsure of exactly how it works, and gives a sigh of relief when the struggling little beast is finally inside with nothing else managing to come out. With that taken care off, he removes the man's wand from his coat pocket, setting it down next to the case and laying the coat and the rest of his clothes over the back of a chair. He takes the time to partially unbutton the man's shirt and lifts the spell that helps disguise his scent. Polyjuice only goes so far, and while the spell is necessary during the day, it feels good smell like himself again. He carefully runs his wrists over the omega's skin, focusing over the bonding gland on his neck and sweeping up through his hair. Daily scenting is usually used to strengthen existing bonds, but Gellert knows it can be used to start a bond (and induce heat, another side of him thinks, and he can feel the selfish warmth inside him at that thought.)

He grabs the case and wand on his way out, careful to lock the door with multiple spells. He doesn't want his omega getting out (or anyone else getting in). After locking the case and the wand in his personal room, he checks the spells on the door the the basement, as it's now doubly important that Graves not get out. 

Satisfied, he sets off in search for blankets. With the omega now safely tucked away, he can give in to the want to provide, and right now his alpha wants his omega to have the perfect nest. 

***

Newt comes to groggily, expecting pain. While his muscles are undeniably sore, he's surprised to find the surface under him plush and soft and warm. With more effort than he feels it should take, he opens his eyes. He's in a rather plain room, with the exception of a large pile of mismatched blankets all in different styles, but all equally soft against his skin when he feels them. He can't quite focus on anything, and so it takes him a moment to realize he's no longer wearing his coat. In fact, he's down to his undershirt and trousers, and his undershirt is halfway unbuttoned so his neck and collarbone are exposed. He feels odd when he lifts a hand to the skin there and catches the scent of someone he doesn't know.

'Scenting' his mind recalls through the haze, and some part of him feels affronted at being marked like that but most of him is just confused and so, so tired. There's a glass on the bedside table and his self-preservation seems to be gone at the moment because he unthinkingly lifts the glass drinks it, too sleepy to do anything other than appreciate the cool liquid on his parched throat. He grabs a few of the blankets that aren't already on the bed, lazily arranging them around the edges before settling down in the middle. There's a distant worry in the back of his mind at the fact he could see neither his wand of his case (and something inside him curls unpleasantly at the thought of not having his creatures with him) but sleep pulls him under before he can take anymore action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house smells like distressed omega, is his first realization when he comes home, and he has to stop himself from immediately going to check on the man. As it is, he already forgoes 'visiting' Graves, he can take care of that later, but he does keep himself in check enough to go to his room and strip off the black coat he's wearing and lift the scent spell once again. He considers lifting the disguise as well, but ultimately decides against it. The omega knows him with this face so it will be easier to calm him, and once they're bonded he can revel himself and the omega wont have a choice but to accept him. He wraps a hand around the handle of the case and double checks the lock he put on it last night. It gleams even in the low lighting, and seems to have done its job thus far. Satisfied, he turns and heads over to go see his omega. There are some things they need to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some non-con/dub-con in this chapter.

The second time Newt wakes up, he's relatively clear-headed. His memories are fuzzy from anytime after he put up his shield, everything blurred by exhaustion and it takes him a moment to process everything he can suddenly see and feel. He sits up, the effort it takes is monumental, and he can't stop the panic that seizes him when he can't see his case anywhere in the room. The room is sparse enough that there's no where it could possibly hidden, and he realizes with a sinking feeling as he catches the new scent on his skin that his cases is mostly likely with that person, if it's still around at all. His stomach feels like lead at that last thought. His menagerie means everything to him, but he knows he's an outlier in that respect, and the thought of them being in someone else's hands is terrifying. 

He can see a flash of blue in the corner of his eye, and a small hope blooms in him at the sight of his coat. He scrambles out of the bed, clutching at the bedside table when his knees buckle underneath him at first, and manages to reach his coat where its laying over the back of a chair. He runs his hand over each of the pockets, movements more and more frantic when there's no sign of movement at all. His fingers feel numb where they're gripping the wool, and the feeling seems to spread over him at the realization that whoever took his case took Pickett as well. 'My babies are gone,' he thinks dimly, 'I've failed them.' There's nothing he can do either, he confirms when slowly reaches up to try the doorknob and finds it locked, and with no wand - and oh, that's gone as well - he has no way out and no way of knowing where to start looking even if he did get out. He has no idea where is he; there's no windows in the room and while he can see a small wash room connected by another door that's ajar at the moment (and perhaps in other circumstances he'd be thankful for that) he's under no illusions that it will get him any closer to getting out.

Newt feels utterly helpless in that moment. He plans to just remain on the floor where he is, to give up and accept whatever comes next, but his gut clenches violently and he feels his face flush in shame when he realizes its the start of his preheat. If it wasn't enough to lose his babies to unknown means, in a few days he'll be helpless to his own body ('and anybody whose around when it starts', he thinks darkly). 

He forces himself to stand, legs shaky and unsteady, and makes his way back to the bed. He falls back onto it, vaguely glad that while none of the blankets smell like him, at least they don't smell like the person who scented him while he was unconscious. The scent hits his nose again and his stomach rolls. It smells wrong in someway he can't identify, and he buries his face in the blankets to help block it. 

***

Goldstein had been underfoot most of the day, and Gellert is glad to finally be rid of her. For someone who was willing to turn the omega in, she's annoyingly protective of the redhead. While she never outright talked to him, he could feel her eyes on him all day whenever he wasn't Graves' office, and if it weren't for his need to keep his cover he would've taken care of her more directly. As it is, he had to just ignore her and keep the rest of the department unsuspecting. 

The house smells like distressed omega, is his first realization when he comes home, and he has to stop himself from immediately going to check on the man. As it is, he already forgoes 'visiting' Graves, he can take care of that later, but he does keep himself in check enough to go to his room and strip off the black coat he's wearing and lift the scent spell once again. He considers lifting the disguise as well, but ultimately decides against it. The omega knows him with this face so it will be easier to calm him, and once they're bonded he can revel himself and the omega wont have a choice but to accept him. He wraps a hand around the handle of the case and double checks the lock he put on it last night. It gleams even in the low lighting, and seems to have done its job thus far. Satisfied, he turns and heads over to go see his omega. There are some things they need to talk about.

***

Sound wakes him up this time, and he sits up in time to see the door open and someone step through. His gaze focuses quickly on the case in his hands, and he can't tamp down the hope that fills him at the sight, even with the lock newly placed on it. He hears the person holding it chuckle lightly, and manages to tear his gaze away to concentrate on their face.

"You?" he manages, stunned at the sight. He vaguely remembers Percival Graves, both from stories his brother had told of his childhood penpal and his brief meeting with the director when his case had been first switched with Jacob's. There's something wrong, though, the same thing he had noticed during his first meeting as well. Newt remembers the gifts Theseus had been sent, and the way his brother's things had smelled when he returned from visiting the other alpha one summer, and this man in front of him smelled nothing like the unfamiliar but comforting scent he remembers (it hurts to think about Theseus right now, about the gentle way his brother had teased him when Newt had been caught in his room after he'd returned - a time that had lined up near perfectly with his own presenting - or about how Theseus had allowed him to sleep tucked into his side that night, wrapped in the scent of his brother and someone he'd never met but liked just because Theseus did). 

"Not exactly, pet, but we can discuss that later," the alpha who looks like Percival Graves (but whose scent is still so fundamentally wrong to Newt's senses) sets the case down and approaches, "I believe we have more pressing matters at the moment."

As if in response, Newt's stomach clenches again and his skin feels hot and tight. His heat hasn't started yet, not really, just all the uncomfortable side-effects in preparation. Alpha hormones are supposed to help, he thinks, so it's no wonder they're skyrocketing at having an alpha so close but not touching him. 

"I want to help you, you see. I can help make you feel better," the alpha says, cupping a hand against Newt's cheek. Even with the alpha's scent rubbing him the wrong way, the touch feels like a balm against his fevered skin and he hates himself a little more for leaning into the touch. "And I can let you see your babies again," the alpha (he can't think of him as Theseus' friend. He knows, somewhere inside him, that he's not) continues, stroking a finger against Newt's skin and he can't help how he shudders into the touch. 

"You'd like to see them, wouldn't you?" He nods against the palm pressed to his face before he can think not too. He wants nothing more than to make sure they're safe, and knows no matter how much he would hate it, he would do anything the alpha requested to see them again. The alpha moves closer until his scent surrounds Newt, and the redhead finds himself manhandled onto the other's lap. The other man must have pulled up the chair at some point, or conjured up one, he isn't sure. His knees fall to either side of the alpha's hips, and he feels embarrassed at the position but the nearly full body contact causes him to collapse into the other. There's another chuckle, and hands are suddenly kneading at his lower back, releasing tension he didn't know was there. It's enough to make him sigh into the alpha's neck, and the hands press harder into a tough spot until it gives and Newt gasps at the feeling.

"See, that feels better, doesn't it?" The voice is close to his ear, and it feels too intimate and he tenses back up. "None of that now, you were being so good just now." A hand slides up his back until it's cupping the back of his head, keeping him pressed close. 

"Now," and the tone has changed, he vaguely recognizes, all business now. Everything's begun to feel hazy again, and he wants to fight it but there's no where to go and he wants to see his babies. If being good means he can do that, he can be good for now. "I know you have an obscurus in that case of yours. That muggle told us about it, and I want to know how you got it."

"It can't hurt anyone," he mumbles in reply, and the hands stop petting his back. "I tried- I wanted to save her, I did. I tried so hard, but it didn't work," his voice drops in shame, and he feels the hand on his neck tighten to an almost painful point. He swallows shallowly. "I thought if I could separate them, she would be okay. I was wrong." He doesn't have anything to prove to this alpha, but he finds himself tensing for his reaction anyway. 

"So it's useless without a host. I need the child as well," the alpha mumbles and Newt startles. He wants to protest, to question why there would ever be a use for an obscurus, but the hands have started kneading again and he practically melts. His preheats have always been hard on his body, and the message feels amazing. 

"You've been so helpful, pet. Such a wonderful omega. You've helped me out so much today, been so reasonable and perfect. I think you even deserve an award," the voice drops to nearly croon towards the end, the hands switching from massaging to just stroking his back and sides, rucking up his shirt to drift over bare skin. Newt's mortified to find he's hard, hips subconsciously pressing into the alpha's. He knows it's the preheat, he does. Knows he wouldn't be acting like this, so pliant and submissive otherwise. But it's hard, still, to not feel ashamed at his body's reaction. 

The hands move back to their earlier position, one cupping his neck and the other against his lower back. The one on his back is urging his hips forward, gentle presses he can't help but follow. 

"That's a good omega," the alpha murmurs, lips brushing over his neck, "just let go and feel good." He pants wetly against the alpha's skin, eyelids squeezed shut to keep in the tears he's horrified to find have pooled in his eyes. After what seems like both far too long and not nearly long enough, the alpha's quiet praises and encouragements never stopping, he comes with what feels like a sob. He's immediately re-positioned, cradled against the other man's chest while fingers brush the tears from his face. Dark eyes are staring down at him and everything feels wrong and his chest feels too tight to breath properly. 

Everything dims for a bit after that, and when he comes back to himself he finds that he's been cleaned up and settled back into his nest. The case is on the floor by the bedside table, lock gone and note sitting on top of it. 

_I did say I would allow you to see them. I have something I need to take care of, so I'm letting you have this time with them. I expect you to come back when I return, I'll be gone approximately two hours._

The alpha's scent is still fresh in the room, and so he knows it can't have been too long since the note was left. Still, he wastes no time opening the case and climbing in. 

The knock that resounds from outside the case comes too soon, and he nearly cries again when Pickett clings to him as he tries to remove the Bowtruckle. He manages, eventually, and takes a few moments to gather the blankets off the little cot in the shed. Another knock echos through the case, and he scrambles up unsteadily, clutching the blankets. He's worried the alpha will be angry and take it out on his babies, and he does look annoyed when Newt hesitantly opens the case, but his eyes soften at the blankets in his arms. Something inside him keens when the alpha shuts the case and locks it again, but he can handle it now. He knows what he needs to do to keep them safe, and while his stomach turns at the thought of doing it again, or doing anymore, he knows he can push through it for them. 

The alpha pulls him close one last time, though at least the blankets in his arm keep some distance between them, and finally leaves the room and Newt can breath again. 

***

It's hard to think through the pain, but Graves distantly wonders if this is Grindelwald's new way of torturing him, or if it's just an added bonus to the other wizard. He knew the moment the other alpha brought an omega in the house, the floorboards aren't the best quality and the omega's scent seeps through constantly. The scent is so good, it's a new kind of mind game. He _wants_ , dammit, and the inability to move, to go to the omega, to do anything at all in response, is, he can recognize, a special kind of pain.

It gets worse during the day, when the scent goes from warm and neutral to stressed and panicked. He wants to help, to sooth, but instead he's stuck in this basement with no other stimulation. He convinces himself this is the worst it can get, until he can hear the noises upstairs that indicate Grindelwald is home, and suddenly the omega's scent gets stronger, more upset, and then he can smell arousal. The scent of distress doesn't lessen either, and the urge to go save the omega is enough that he can feel his fingers twitch in response and he's reminded again of just how useless he is in this damned basement. 

There's the sound of a door opening and shutting upstairs, and he knows it's only a matter of time before he's left alone no longer. Something inside him calms, however, when the omega's scent goes back to soft and neutral. The basement door opens a few minutes later, and resigns himself to what's coming. The last thing he can think, before pain whites out his mind, is that for the first time since arriving something made the omega smell happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is currently being written, and should hopefully be up sometime after it's posted on the kinkmeme (also should hopefully be the start of the real smut).

**Author's Note:**

> Second part is already written and should be edited and posted tomorrow!


End file.
